A user of an information technology (IT) service, such as a cloud infrastructure, constructs an information system to be operated on the service by deploying components, such as virtual machines (VMs) constituting the system, in a service environment. The user converts various settings relating to the system into a group of parameters conforming to specifications of the service environment, and applies the group of parameters.
However, the group of parameters includes pieces of information, such as an internal control identifier (ID), a global internet protocol (IP) address, and a security key for VMs, which are sequentially determined by a service environment during deployment of VMs and which are unable to be determined in advance by a user. Such information to be determined (paid out) by a service environment is usually provided to a user from the service environment, and the user is required to reflect the information to settings of a system. The user reflects the information to the system by manually inserting these pieces of information to the settings when deploying VMs, or by manually changing the settings after deployment of VMs. This may cause setting inconsistency among the VMs and an increase in an operational load associated with an individual setting work.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique for ensuring such setting consistency and reducing an operational load in system construction.
A setting control device described in PTL 1 determines, in deploying a system including a plurality of virtual servers, a sequence in which the virtual servers are to be deployed based on setting dependency among pieces of software on the virtual servers.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses, as a related art, a program distribution method whereby, in deploying an application program, a setting value such as a host name and an IP address is set corresponding to a virtual machine selected as a destination of deployment of the application program.